darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
782
Gregory uses Charity as bait to catch Barnabas. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century. On this night, the longest and most agonizing night of his life, Barnabas Collins finds himself in the role of the fugitive. The Collinwood he has known for so long is no longer open to him. Nor is his beloved Old House. The secret he has kept hidden for so long is now out in the open, and there are those that are prepared to kill him on sight. In order to survive he has enlisted the aid of a young woman, and sent her on a dangerous mission to the cellar of the Old House. Charity tells Edward she innocently found her way into a tunnel while walking on the beach, which is how she came to be in the Old House basement. Edward knows of the tunnel. Seeing the wounds on Charity's neck, Edward realizes the truth, that Charity is doing Barnabas's bidding, and declaring Barnabas a monster. Charity declares that if she tells, "He'll kill me." It is 5:20. Nora walks into Charity's room where Barnabas is hiding, and he retreats behind some curtains. Edward and Charity come in, Trask thinks that one of Barnabas's powers is to make Charity forget. Edward wants to use Charity to find Barnabas. Nora is sent off to bed. Charity prays, and as she does, she sees Barnabas behind the curtains. It will be dawn in a few minutes. Trask comes in and believes they have "Satan on the run" and that they will "pursue him to his destruction." A rooster crows. Charity asks for the book of meditation that her mother was so fond of, as a ruse to to get Trask out of the room so Barnabas can get away or get the dirt. He makes Charity pray again. From upstairs, Nora screams: she saw a huge bat outside the window. The men rush out in pursuit. Charity passes the earth to Barnabas inside her purse. A cross is put on the window and garlic flowers on the door. Trask abandons his vigil over Charity to perform evening devotions. In one hour, it will be dark. Barnabas calls to Charity, who removes the cross. He comes into the room. He bites her just as Nora walks in and sees this. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Denise Nickerson returns to the cast after an absence of twenty episodes. Story * This Episode marks the Fifth and Final Time Barnabas bites Charity. (727, 738, 742, 756, 782) * A secret passage leads from the Old House cellar to the beach via a tunnel. * TIMELINE: 5:20am: Barnabas hides in Charity's room. It was "a few hours ago" when Charity last saw Barnabas. It will be dawn in a few minutes. Charity has been confined to her room all day. In one hour it will be dark. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors *After Nora screams and Edward opens the door, the reflection of the teleprompter can be seen in the glass covering artwork on the wall. *A reddish object can be seen near the top right of the screen as the final scene between Edward and Trask begins. *The clock in Charity's room remains at 5:20 throughout the entire episode. *Edward, at the school, tells Nora to go up to her room. But when she leaves when Trask arrives, Nora goes out the front door. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 782 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 782 - Don't Leave HomeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes